


Long Distance

by odd_izzy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jubilee, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/M, I actually pushed the rating up because of the alternate ending, I didn't think it was sad but people have Informed me that it is, Now featuring: alternate ending for the three people I made sad, Prompt Fic, Star Trek References, a canon one, but for emotional maturity, but for tech and also emotional bravery, but like, difficult conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_izzy/pseuds/odd_izzy
Summary: Tim Drake met a great girl while he was in a different universe. They flirted, they kissed, they had to fight, and then they had to say goodbye because they were going to be in different universes again. Well, Tim hasn't ever been known for respecting limits. And he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try to find a way to be reunited with Jubilee.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jubilation Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myslef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myslef/gifts).



> I got this prompt from myslef on the first chapter of my recent story 'A Trip to the Circus (or Five) and so started working on it as soon as I posted the last chapter of that one. I had a great time with it, so thank you myslef, and I hope that you enjoy it even if I don't think it was quite what you had in mind.  
> 'In the official crossover between Marvel and DC, Jubilee and one of the Robins fell in love. their relationship ended when they were forced apart when the universes separated. Considering that it was Tim Drake, I have a hard time believing that such a thing as being in a separate universe would stop him if he really wanted to be with her. That is my prompt.'  
> This crossover event happened in the 90s, and I have not read it, I have just read about it, and you can too: https://www.cbr.com/robin-jubilee-marvel-dc-doomed-romance/ I have played pretty fast and loose with canon, but the bones of it should be the same - the issue apparently ended with Alfred comforting Tim, so this story starts just after Alfred leaves him alone.

**Long Distance**

Tim Drake had not gotten to where he was without being among the most stubborn people in the universe. Or any universe, for that matter. Tim didn’t consider himself to be exceptionally stubborn to that level – he knew he was stubborn, of course, but like most people who are exceptional at something that they only barely notice about themselves, he thought he was just sort-of above average stubborn. It didn’t help that his circle of acquaintances, being largely made up of superheroes, artificially inflated his idea of what an average level of stubbornness was. When Tim was in the same room as a few members of his family AND Lois Lane, there was so much stubbornness present that some have theorised that it had an actual impact on physics.

That wasn’t the curiosity of physics that Tim was wrestling with today, however. He had just returned from a pretty exciting trip across dimensions, even by inter-universe travel standards, and there was no WAY that he was going to let something as simple as ‘being from different universes’ stop him from ever seeing Jubilee again. All he had to do was be very smart, and be just slightly more stubborn than the laws of physics. Check and check. And now that Alfred had deemed him sufficiently comforted and let him ‘sit with his thoughts’, he could get started.

The barriers between universes had been crossed before, many, many times, so it wasn’t like he was really asking a lot to be able to create a stable multiverse portal. It was stranger that one didn’t already exist, really. At least, that’s the thought that Tim was trying to mentally project to the physics gods. He had done every scan he could think of the instant that they were back in their own universe, so he thought that he has as much data as possible on the vibrational frequency of Jubilee’s earth – if he was wrong, the process of finding her again could take months or years, or may even just be impossible. And that’s unacceptable, so he had to… not be wrong.

Finally, he got the familiar sounds and colours of a portal to another universe opening, and it really said a lot about his life that that should be in any way familiar. He looked around to double check that nobody was watching (if they were, they probably would have stopped him before he finished his multiverse portal, but it’s never a mistake to make sure) and did his victory dance. Being in possession of the ability to feel shame, Tim did not do this dance in front of other people, so it mostly came out after the completion of successful computing or engineering projects at… yikes, 4:22 am? Well, he had no idea if the same amount of time will have passed for Jubilee since he last saw her, so he’ll at least have a pretty good excuse if he does end up waking her up in the middle of the night.

He had made a wrist-mounted portal-opener device that he was almost completely certain will open a portal back to what he’s mentally dubbing ‘Earth-1’, where his home is – unfortunately there’s no good way to test it while still on ‘Earth-1’, but Tim was pretty confident that stepping through this ring of swirling blue light wasn’t going to mean never seeing his family again. He really liked Jubilee, but not enough to sacrifice that much. So it was with a reasonable amount of confidence that he strapped the device onto his wrist, took a deep breath, and stepped into the light.

The first indication Tim got of his success was temporary blindness. He had once again landed right in Jubilee’s bedroom, and it seemed like there was a chance that the same amount of time had passed here because it looked like he had just woken her up. Even totally dishevelled from sleep, her hands still out in front of her prepared to use her powers again to fend off the intruder, Tim thought that success had never looked so beautiful.

Jubilee blinked a few times, as if to make sure that she really was awake and her sleep-blurred eyes weren’t playing tricks. “Robin? What are you doing here? How are you here?”

Tim couldn’t resist being a little cocky. After all, he had just done something pretty cool. He smirked. “Did you really think that I was going to let something as mundane as the barriers between universes stop me from seeing you again?”

She let out a shocked laugh. “Yeah, I think I did. You found a way to travel between our universes?”

“Well, I definitely found a way to travel here. Whether or not I found a way to also travel back remains to be seen. But I’m not particularly keen to test it right now, Jubilee. I’d much rather pick up where we left off.”

He gives her a wink, which Dick had taught him was a sure-fire way to make any woman of any age blush (although Tim thought that that range of success probably had more to do with Dick than the act of winking) and started to move closer to where she was still sat in bed.

“Hold on, you’re not sure if you can go home again? Why would you do something so risky?”

Okay, staying where he was for now. Ineffective wink on a girl he was pretty certain actually liked him? Well, this was going to do wonders for his inferiority complex, since Jason swore blind that he’d witnessed a wink from Dick briefly flustering Wonder Woman. Okay, reassessing, she’s worried that if Tim can’t get home again she’ll be stuck with him forever. Nope, that’s insecurity brain talking, she’s worried about his wellbeing and how he would feel if he couldn’t go home or see his family again. Easy enough to reassure her about that, he had reassured himself about it right before he stepped into the portal.

“Relax, it’s not possible to be totally certain of anything in science without testing, but I’m very confident in my work. I got here, didn’t I? All limbs intact and everything. How close did I get, timewise, by the way? I can tell that I didn’t get here before I was here before, since you recognised me eventually, but how long has it been for you since you last saw me?”

“If you’re confident enough about your way of getting home, I guess I have to be too. But if I find out that you’re less certain than you’re admitting too, I’m going to be really angry with you. I couldn’t bear it if I was the reason that you ended up stranded in a strange universe without even having your dad with you this time.”

Tim felt a little guilty – it hadn’t even occurred to him that she would have blamed herself if he got stuck in the wrong universe. He didn’t have to draw on much of his training on interpersonal conflicts to guess that if he had done something truly reckless, like take a one-way ticket here, then after the joy of seeing her again wore off and he missed his family, he would have ended up resenting Jubilee for inspiring his mistake, and she would have resented him for resenting her for something she had no control over, and it would all have gone very terribly wrong. Good thing he built that secondary device, although there was no way that he was ever going to let Jubilee or any of his family or friends know that it had been an afterthought. Tim was supposed to be good at planning ahead, but after Alfred had left him alone, Tim had let himself indulge his rarely-seen wild romantic side. True, he’d been more focused on the technology than fluffy thoughts about the girl, but it had all been leading to what he thought was a pretty great romantic gesture!

His scientist side grumbled. Oh yeah, she hadn’t answered the question. “And you last saw me….?”

Jubilee, clearly believing that he was avoiding thinking about the emotional stuff, sighed. Tim was thinking about it! He just wasn’t talking about it! A totally worthwhile distinction. “You must have managed a relative jump backwards unless you built that thing super-genius level quickly, because it’s the middle of the night, and I saw you what would technically be about three and a half days ago.”

“Aha, yes, a jump backwards, to the middle of the night three and a half days after I left. Great!” Tim said a little nervously. He tried to move on quickly before she figured out that he had maybe on a technicality known that he was going to wake her up at 4 in the morning, although she was 72 hours ahead of him. “So, how have you been for the last few days? Any news?”

“It’s been less than a week, Tim. I’ve been sad about you leaving. That’s pretty much it.”

“Well, you don’t have to be sad anymore, because I built a portal and now neither of us ever has to leave again!”

“So you aren’t going to use the device you built to go home? You’re going to abandon your home, your family, your friends, and the work you do as a hero, and move her permanently? I thought we’d covered this one – you’re going to be leaving again.”

“Well, yeah, but not forever! I can built you a machine too so you can come and visit me in my universe! It will be great, I can introduce you to all of my friends, you’re going to love the Teen Titans, and the rest of my family too. Jubilee, this is the start of something wonderful – if you want it to be, I guess.”

Tim realised that she had never agreed to any of this – she had kissed him, before they’d had to fight each other, and then the worlds had separated and she’d thought she would never see him again, and he’d just shown up again and decided how her life was going to go. It might be the insecurities talking, but he couldn’t assume that she would actually want to date him without properly asking.

She looked at him a little sadly. “Come and sit down, Tim,” she said, patting the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down.

“You want to have a long distance relationship, right? The kind of relationship that people have when they don’t live in the same city, so they travel to see each other as often as they can. But they also call and text and email, and I’m sure before all that, they wrote letters. We can’t even write letters, Tim!”

“I’m sure I could rig up some communicators to work between universes. We could make this all work, I know we could!”

“When people have long distance relationships, what do they want? Not a rhetorical question, I want to know what you think the answer is.”

“They want to be in each other’s lives without being able to physically be there all the time. They want to be able to live in the place they need to live in for their job, or their other commitments, but also be in a relationship with the person they love. It’s just good problem solving.”

Jubilee smiled again, in a way that Tim thought looked quite pitying. “I can see why you see it that way. Maybe there are people who have permanent long-distance relationships, but I think that what people usually want is to be able to wait out the period of separation, and make it easier with visits and letters or emails or texts or calls, and eventually live in the same place together and not be long-distance anymore. Am I right?”

Tim could see exactly where she was going with this, and he hated to admit that she had a really good point. “You’re right. And you mean that we can never have a real long-distance relationship because there’s no way that either of us would ever be willing to leave our universes permanently, if we even could. For all we know, a permanent move either way could destroy one or both universes. So we’d never get out of the long-distance phase.”

“That sort of system just isn’t built to be more than a phase. I like you, Tim. I really do. And I’m saying this as much for you as for me, maybe a little bit more. Having to go through a portal to see each other would suck. We could never live together – looking waaay further down the line, what if we had kids?”

“People make never living together work even when they have kids!”

“I’m pretty sure that nobody has ever had a shared custody arrangement through a wormhole. We could never be anything like other couples – you could never just order me flowers if we weren’t going to see each other for a while, and our friends and families will never be able to get to know each other the way people can when they’re are all in one universe.”

Tim had run out of responses. He wasn’t sure how she’d had the chance to think this through so completely when she hadn’t thought he was even going to be able to come back, but she’s right about everything. If they start a relationship, it would just be miserable for both of them and doomed to failure.

Jubilee scooted along the bed, her warm leg pressed against his, and her head fell to rest on his shoulder. “I’m sure I sound really cold and clinical about all of this. But it’s all I’ve had running through my head for the last few days. To convince myself that it was a good thing that you were gone and there was no way that a relationship between us would have worked.”

He tentatively put his arm around her. “I don’t think you sound cold. You sound like you’re not willing to risk the two of us making ourselves and each other miserable. You sound… like you’re not a reckless idiot who jumps into things with romantic ideals and no long-term plan.”

“Funnily enough, that’s probably how most people who know me would describe me. I’m not the leader or the planner, I’m the one who runs into trouble head-first and throws sparkles at it.”

“Really? But you’re so smart, and powerful, and compassionate. Nobody ever sees me as anything other than an emotionless robot, like once you get good enough at puzzles you’re not allowed to feel things anymore.”

They sat there in silence for a moment, wrapped around each other sat on Jubilee’s bed, and just thought for a while.

Jubilee broke the silence. “This isn’t fair. We have so much in common, and I’m sure there’s so much more we’d have in common if we learnt more about each other. But we’re teenage superheroes, and that means that we can’t have too many feelings or we’re stupid, and we can’t be too smart or we don’t have any feelings.”

“We’re teenage superheroes, which is how we’re in this mess in the first place. If we were normal kids, we would never have met, and there would be no moral conundrum over whether we should prioritise feelings or rationality in deciding whether we can date.”

“Is that what we were doing?” asked Jubilee, amused. “I thought we’d decided that there wasn’t a debate.”

“No, you’re right. Wishful thinking. I never get to be the irrational one, I think I’m going to miss it.”

“You’ll just have to find somebody else to be irrational about. Tim, can you honestly tell me that there isn’t a single girl in your entire universe that you think you might be able to be happy with?”

Completely unbidden, there were flashes through Tim’s head of blonde hair and a colour that was definitely eggplant, not purple.

Tim didn’t answer the question.

Jubilee didn’t make him.

“Maybe having a relationship like this would work for some people. But I don’t think I’m one of them, and I don’t think you are either,” she said. “I don’t think I’m ever going to forget you, Robin. I hate that we never had a chance. I just know that reality would just let us down.”

She sat up a little and crossed her legs, swivelling so that she was facing him. “This was still a relationship - it was just a ‘what-if’ relationship. It never has to be spoiled by disappointments and arguments and whatever else would go wrong. It can stay a ‘what-if’ forever, a relationship in its purest and most beautiful form.”

Tim turned as much of his body as he could to face her without getting his boots on her bed, remembering something else that Dick had mentioned at some point. His big brother had something of a seminar series on dating, very little of which ever seemed to apply to Tim (“always ask alien princesses about their anatomy before you end up in a position where you’re going to be touching it, it’s better to be awkward earlier than later”) but something had stuck. “Like how they say that the anticipation before a kiss is better than the kiss itself?”

Jubilee laughed out loud. “I think whoever said that has been kissing wrong.”

And then she leaned forwards just a little, and Tim must have not realised how close their faces were because her lips were on his. There were fireworks inside his head, for sure, but there also might have been some happening outside his head too – he had his eyes closed so couldn’t be certain - as he wrapped his arms around her and did his best to express every feeling he wished he could have had the chance to feel for her. It was like all the kisses that never would be – from the deep and passionate kisses they could have shared in private, to the kisses long enough to get them hooted out by a crowd of friends at graduations or even their wedding, to the little pecks as one of them was leaving the house. A life they were never going to have flashed in front of his eyes until the moment she pulled away, looking as beautiful as she had every moment that he’d known her.

* * *

There was still nobody in the Batcave when Tim stepped through the portal back to it. This wasn’t particularly surprising, since the clock told him that it was only an hour after he had left. Slowly and methodically, he packed up all the equipment that he’d used to build the devices – all the stuff he’d left out because he was too eager to wait. Everything back in its proper drawer, compartment, or cupboard, Tim switched to packing up the portal generators themselves. He took off the wrist-mounted one and carefully stored it in a padded box, making sure to remove the power supply first so it couldn’t be used accidentally if someone found it and tried to figure out what it did. Then he put the bigger machine into one of the Cave’s secure equipment storage lockers, put the padded box in with it, and locked the whole thing with his personal code. For good measure, he had put a note saying ‘don’t touch, this means really don’t touch, Jason’ on top of the device before he had closed the door. It made him smile.

Tim’s spirits were further lifted by what he heard – it sounded like some of his family were coming down for early morning practice. For some reason, he was really happy at the thought of seeing them, and at the thought that he could see them every day.

It was Dick who spotted him first. “Hey Timmy, what’s up? You want to join us for a pre-breakfast gymnastics workout? Alfred’s making bacon for after.” There was a little harrumph from about the height of Dick’s waist, and he corrected himself – “Sorry, vegetarian pretend bacon. Although I can’t tell the difference once I’ve done twenty minutes of cartwheels.”

Jubilee was a gymnast, Tim thought to himself. She’d apparently been rated as having Olympic potential once. Tim didn’t think that anybody had ever suggested professional competitive gymnastics to Dick – maybe he would have been a gold medallist by now if he hadn’t had to publicly downplay how good he was and how much he was still in practice to avoid risking his cover.

Something else occurred to Tim. The idea of messing with his brother was much more appealing than dwelling on what was definitely, now, the past. “Dick,” he said, “I have it on good authority that you have been kissing wrong.”

“What?!?! From who?!?!? Tim!!!!”

He walked upstairs towards his vegetarian bacon to the soundtrack of Dick’s shouts of indignation and demands that he get back there and explain himself, and a squeaky wheezing that sounded like it might have been Damian trying not to laugh. It was a good morning.


	2. Alternate Ending (happy!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being run by a great beta reader who promised that it wasn't too depressing, the original version of Long Distance made several people sad, and that is the opposite of why I write, so here I took a point during their conversation and had things go a little differently. This might not make sense if you haven't read chapter one, since this picks up in the middle of that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels rare to so completely owe an idea to other people, but this alternate ending would 100% not exist if it weren't for both the lovely original prompter, myslef, and just a few commenters on what was originally the only chapter of Long Distance: ThatDayEveryDay and Dice-Domino, who was also kind enough to respond very generously when I asked if they would be interested in seeing an alternate ending, and something they said really helped inspire part of this. This one's for you, Dice-Domino, I hope it's everything you wanted in the story the first time around. Fanfiction is as collaborative as you let it be, and I think that's one of my favourite things about it.

**Alternate Ending**

Jubilee smiled again, in a way that Tim thought looked quite pitying. “I can see why you see it that way. Maybe there are people who have permanent long-distance relationships, but I think that what people usually want is to be able to wait out the period of separation, and make it easier with visits and letters or emails or texts or calls, and eventually live in the same place together and not be long-distance anymore. Am I right?”

Tim could see exactly where she was going with this, and he didn’t agree at all. “You’re saying that you think that we shouldn’t even try dating because living in two different universes is ultimately irreconcilable.”

“Exactly. We’d just be setting each ourselves up for misery and failure, and I would much rather just skip that and say goodbye now. Save everyone some pain, try to move on. Wouldn’t you rather take that option?”

“You know what? No. I would much rather try to make this work and risk failing than spend the rest of my life wondering if we would have been able to be happy together! Any relationship is a risk! Giving any part of yourself to someone else involves risk. There’s no reward without risk – the potential risk here is a little bit of unhappiness, and the potential reward is a lifetime of happiness! I know it might be premature to start talking long term, but I really like you, Jubilee, and I like you so much that I can’t imagine being able to be happy if we left this as a what-if.”

“Tim, I have spent the last three days rationalising to myself all the reasons that it would never have worked between us to get over the fact that you were gone, and it’s a long list. Sure, it might have started as a way for Wolverine to get me to stop crying, but that doesn’t mean any of the reasons I came up with are invalid. I just can’t see how there’s any way of having a relationship while living in two different universes.”

“And I bet the first people to try dating while they were in different cities thought the same thing. And back when they would have had to write letters to each other, they would have been right, but technology has advanced to make long distance relationships so much easier. Why can’t it be the same for us?”

“What do you mean, Tim? Even if we had phones that could text between universes, we’d still have to potentially upset the fabric of reality to go on proper dates. I can’t picture anything that you could invent that would make this work.”

“Well, twenty years ago I’m sure nobody imagined sex toys that could be controlled remotely from the other side of the country via phone apps.”

“Are you suggesting that we-“ Jubilee spluttered.

“No! That was just an example! I meant that the technology that will help us make this work might be something we just can’t conceive of yet. I have lots of genius friends who would be happy to help me come up with things to help us. We are really talking about something totally unprecedented, and despite all your logic, I don’t think there’s any way to predict what will happen if we decide to give this a go, good or bad.” Tim sighed. “Look, we live in worlds with people with crazy, illogical superhuman abilities, and where people come back from the dead alarmingly often. I don’t think that a relationship going well is so unrealistic, among all that.”

Jubilee was smiling now. “I don’t know why I convinced myself to be so pessimistic. I’m not usually like that at all. I’m glad that you’ve somehow become optimistic enough for the both of us.”

“Does that mean –“

“Yes, Tim. I’m on board. This may end badly, but I think that relationships can still be good and worth it even if they don’t last forever. And who knows, we might last! Whatever technology you and your friends can come up with will be great, I’m sure, and then when some other inter-dimensional couple decides to take the leap, it will help them too. We’re going to be trailblazers, Tim.”

“You’re already a trailblazer. Haven’t you seen these sparkles that you can make?” he teased. She gently shoved him.

“So, it’s a decision,” she said. “We’re going to do our best to make this work, somehow, because nothing as simple as success being unrealistic is going to stop two teenage superheroes. We’re both going to give this our best shot, you’re going to call up everyone you know who can so much as wire a plug, and we are going to somehow figure out a way to travel to each other’s universes on a regular basis. Simple!”

Tim grinned. “You left out the biggest challenge there’s going to be in all of this.”

“What’s that?”

“We’ve got to find time to go on dates while _being_ two teenager superheroes.”

They both laughed at that, since they knew he was right.

* * *

They weren’t laughing when, 6 months later, yet another one of their dates was interrupted by one of their communicators going off to indicate that there was an emergency they were needed for. Before they even checked whose it was, they were already both groaning.

“Why did I make that huge list of reasons why dating a guy from another universe was a bad idea when I should have been making a list of why it was a terrible plan to date a guy on a different superhero team?” Jubilee said, moaning as she looked at her half finished pizza and foresaw its future home in a to-go box.

Tim checked his communicator, and laughed out loud. He showed Jubilee the screen with a big grin on his face.

[RR, EMERGENCY NOTICE: it’s your six month anniversary and you took her to a pizza place!? The family are filling in for you tonight: B for business emergencies, RH & R on patrol, N on call for TT alerts. Wolverine promises J has night off too, so enjoy your anniversary little bro :D - N]

Jubilee laughed too. “I don’t care what your dad says, just for this, it was definitely overall a good idea to introduce Dick to Logan. Before you say it, even including the can opener incident. Man, it feels good to be able to relax and not have to rush in case one of us gets called up.”

“It really does,” Tim said, musing. “So, what do you want to do with our definitely free evening?” he asked, leaning over the table towards her.

Leaning toward him, Jubilee smiled. “I can think of a few things,” she said, and pecked him on the lips.

Without even needing to discuss it, they finished off their fantastic pizzas as quickly as they could and exited the restaurant. While the little pizzeria had appeared from their table inside to look out over the quiet streets of a small town on the Bay of Naples in Italy, they stepped out of the door into a plain white room. The display screen right in front of them read ‘Il Rutino, Sant’Agnello, Italy, Earth 17’.

After Tim had contacted both Ted Kord and Ray Palmer about his interdimensional star-crossed relationship, they had decided to team up in the name of love. After about 50 hours during which neither of them slept, they had presented the new couple with the unique holo-deck. Tim had insisted on the name, and then he and Jubilee had watched a lot of Star Trek together after she had asked where he got the name from. The holo-deck existed in a pocket dimension that wasn’t in either of their universes, and they could both travel there with the new and refined transporters that Tim made, pick anywhere they wanted to be together in the entire known universes (and some unknown - Tim was pretty sure that about that much coffee brewed with Red Bull, nobody was quite sure how the universe scanning aspect worked) and perfectly recreate it in simulated 5D virtual reality form.

Jubilee looked at Tim. “Which hotel suite are you feeling like today?”

“How about a Skyloft at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas? We could find out if the next different universe we’re up to has an even more ridiculously sized bath?” she said, coyly.

“MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA, Earth 14” he said to the voice activated computer, giving Jubilee a smile.

“Up to 14 already? We’ll have to mix it up sometime, I wonder if the theme suites at the Palms are the same everywhere. That Barbie room was so creepy.”

When the holodeck beeped a moment later to tell them it had loaded their destination, Tim opened the door and held it open for Jubilee. “Happy 6 months, Sparky. I’ve never been so grateful I fought for anything.”

She stepped into their beautiful luxury hotel room backwards, not looking at any part of one of the most expensive hotel rooms in any world. She only had eyes for the young man that she was pulling in with her by a grip on his collar. “I’ve never been more grateful to have been fought with,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the alternate ending. I hope I made a few people happier with this, and that even the people who enjoyed the other version liked this too. I love writing things that will make people happy, so if you have even the vaguest prompt for any fandom there's a chance I might know, I would love to hear it. And I have pretty diverse fandoms!
> 
> PS: All the hotel rooms and the restaurant mentioned are real, since it was easier than trying to come up with fake ones. I've never been to any of them, but feel free to look them up and imagine that pizza. And that Barbie suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you're new to me, I've written mostly DC stuff before now but I was happy to branch out for this great prompt. I am 100% taking prompts at the moment, and I really want to do more writing this year but have very few ideas, so I currently just have one more one-shot in the pipeline.  
> If you're not new to me, thanks for sticking with me and being happy to read something a little different from my usual fare. I recently realised that there was a pattern between scenes I'd written that I wasn't happy with, and that was that they were serious conversations rather than just the fun banter that I love writing, so this ended up being a good exercise. I hope that future serious conversations I write will be a big improvement!  
> I hope that this wasn't too depressing - Jubilee has had three days away from the whirlwind of a new relationship to comfort herself with all the reasons it would have been a bad idea anyway, and when Tim actually showed up she was able to realise how right she had been. I haven't watched X-Men: The Animated Series in years, but Jubilee was always one of my favourites and I hated that people thought she was rubbish or immature, so I'm sorry if she seems OOC. I read a comic that Tim appeared in about 3 days ago and I'm sure that he's OOC too. 
> 
> I really appreciate every single comment that people leave me, even if they're just two words or a :), so if you enjoyed this please let me know! Or let me know your prompt ideas!


End file.
